


Priorities

by Tabithian



Series: Through the Looking Glass [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can feel the others bursting with questions behind him when he stops dead in his tracks the moment he spots the intruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [an exchange over on Tumblr](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/141247115604/illumynare-tabithian-illumynare) with Illumynare that turned into this mess and I don't even know anymore, really. *hands*

Tim can feel the others bursting with questions behind him when he stops dead in his tracks the moment he spots the intruder.

The intruder who’s seated at the kitchen table, chair kicked up on its back legs as he makes his way through what looks like a bowl of cereal.

Tim’s heart is doing this _thing_ , and everything feels very far away as he stares and stares and stares, because -

“‘Sup,” Jason says, hand holding his spoon lifted in a wave.

Because it’s _Jason_ seated at the kitchen table, chair kicked up on its back legs making his way through what is definitely a bowl of cereal.

Tim blinks, gaze dropping to the kitchen table and the box of cereal tipped over on its side, clearly empty.

“Is that - ” Tim stops, clears his throat and fights back the hysterical laughter that wants to come out because this is so unbelievably typical of Jason.

Dead for years – only apparently not so much anymore – and he goes and does _this_.

“Is that my cereal?” Tim asks, and the idiots behind him go silent at the way Tim’s voice has dropped down into that quiet, calm tone of voice he only pulls out when he’s so beyond angry there are no words. “ _Are you eating the last of my cereal?”_

Jason looks at the bowl in his hand and the brightly colored blobs of sugary death Tim turns to in his darkest hours. (Or when Kon and Bart get one of their bright ideas that leaves Tim wondering how this is his life.)

“Unless any of these other geniuses eat this shit, I’m gonna go with yes.”

Tim hears Kon’s quiet, “Oh, shit, Dude, _no_ ,” nice and clear, along with Bart’s attempt at a whispered, “Do you remember where we put the shovels?”, and Cass’ sigh as she starts to drag them from the room.

Kon and Bart protest, and Tim tunes it out automatically, eyes only for Jason who is watching everything with this bemused look on his face.

And Tim.

Tim looks at Jason.

Older, broader in the shoulders, this scruff going on that isn’t anything like the pitiful weedy patches he’d tried to grow back before everything had gone to hell.

There are other things, the shadows under his eyes, exhaustion lines and scars that weren’t there back then either, but everything else -

It’s Jason, Tim knows.

Jason, who’s supposed to dead, along with so many others – Tim’s _family_ \- but everyone always said they were a hard bunch to keep down, didn’t they?

Cass has already found her way back to Tim, or maybe it was the other way around. Either way, who knows how many of the others are still out there? (God, _please_.)

Jason, who is for some inexplicable reason, calmly sitting in the kitchen of Blue base eating Tim’s damn cereal.

Later, Tim will sit down with Jason, somewhere the others won’t be able to listen in. Later he will ask Jason the questions that make it hard to think through the anger and hurt clouding his mind. Later, so much later, Tim will reach out and trace the new scars Jason’s picked up, will let him return the favor.

But that’s later, and this is right now with Jason eating the last of Tim’s cereal, and the next supply drop isn’t for weeks.

The yell Tim lets out is incoherent at best, and he has the satisfaction of seeing Jason’s eyes go wide in surprise. Like he honestly didn’t think Tim’s reaction wouldn’t be to beat the smug bastard out of him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> /o\


End file.
